Petrellis y contrarios
by MisaoxMori
Summary: petrellicest Porque Nathan no puede creer que se haya enamorado de su hermano, en cambio Peter, ya se resignó a la idea. oneshot


Petrellis y contrarios

**Summary**: petrellicest Porque Nathan no puede creer que se haya enamorado de su hermano, en cambio Peter, ya se resignó a la idea. oneshot

**Waa mi primer fic de Heroes xD Es muy raro, pero me gustó como quedó (y eso, queridos amigos, es un milagro…) No creen que la serie es muy Petrellicest? ¬¬ Yo sí xD Ojalá les guste**

**--**

Nathan siempre fue así: calculador, y cualquier cosa que tuviera que hacer por obtener algo a su beneficio, lo hacía. Peter no. Peter era lo contrario de Nathan. Si Nathan era frío, Peter era cálido. Si Nathan era fuerte de carácter, Peter era sensible. Tal vez demasiado. Si Nathan sólo tenía un poder, Peter podía tener todos los que existen en el mundo. Si a Nathan le costaba encontrar chicas, a Peter le llovían. He ahí el problema. A Peter le llueven muchas gotas de agua, a Nathan casi ninguna. Y en eso no son contrarios. A ni uno de los dos les interesaba. Puede que Nathan tiene una señora e hijos, y puede que Peter esté saliendo con una, pero realmente no las quieren.

Nathan se niega a aceptar que quiere a quién quiere, y Peter, hacía tiempo que se resignó. Sí, ellos quieren. Pero quieren a un hombre. Una persona que no tiene ese cuerpo delicado y sensible, si no una que tiene un cuerpo fuerte, y normalmente, musculoso. Una persona que no tiene manos pequeñas y cuidadas, sino unas grandes. Y por sobre todo, una persona que no tiene un "hueco", si no un "paquete". Sí, un hombre, un toro, un ser masculino (con mayúsculas, MASCULINO).

Pero para Nathan no es posible, porque él, ni en la peor de sus pesadillas puede ser homosexual, no señor. Simplemente era una mera atracción, por tener un rostro tan lindo (cómo no, si se parecía al de él… Ok, omitan eso.) y un lindo cuerpo, y cuando piensa esto, se maldice y se autollama bastardo por dedicarse a pensar este tipo de cosas de un hombre. Porque no, Nathan, ni aunque no hubieran más mujeres en el mundo le gustaría un hombre.

Peter es al contrario, si se enamoró de un hombre, le tocó ser diferente, y punto final, no se pondría a llorar por eso. Él lo tiene claro, es bisexual, y no se va a complicar la vida por eso, ni que se fuera a morir. Aunque lleva prácticamente su vida sufriendo por estar enamorado de quien lo está, pues para él, siempre va a ser un amor no correspondido. Aunque no le importaba (joder, decir que no le importaba era mentir olímpicamente, lloraba todos los malditos días por el jodido dolor que sentía siempre que lo veía) ya que con siempre que podía serle de ayuda y recibir un poco de cariño de él, se conformaba. Además, amaba cuando él le miraba, le sonreía o cuando le tocaba. Cuando le tocaba… Joder, se sentía como en el cielo. Era el paraíso poder sentir su calor cuando lo abrazaba.

Nathan, como aún no entiende como diablos pasó que se enamoró de un hombre, sobretodo, le mata la pregunta de qué jodida manera se enamoró de su propio hermano, sí, su propio Pete. Cada vez que lo miraba, su jodido corazón le daba un vuelco de alegría y se maldice por ser tan cursi. Cada vez que besa su mejilla o su frente, siente que el día nadie se lo puede arruinar, y cuando se abrazan, sube al séptimo cielo y después no encuentra como bajar, ya que no encuentra las escaleras. Y Nathan ríe cuando piensa frase más estúpida. Llevaba años sintiendo cosas por su hermano menor, y no sabe qué hacer, el temor de perderlo si alguna vez sus sentimientos salen a flote es demasiado grande como para decirlo. Se sentó y nuevamente volvió a trabajar. Había soportado tantos años ese enorme hueco en el corazón que ya nada le podía pasar si decidía nunca decirle nada.

Peter cree que puede tener alguna oportunidad con él. Todas esas miradas, abrazos, roces, todo, debían tener alguna explicación. Ya no quería esperar más. Agarró una chaqueta, tomó las llaves de su casa y se fue.

Terminó de escribir el mail y lo estaban enviando cuando tocaron la puerta.

"**Pase**"

Levantó un poco la vista y los nervios lo invadieron. La razón de todas sus dudas, de todas sus inquietudes estaba ahí, parado frente a él, como si nada. Se levantó, y lo recibió con un abrazo que fue correspondido con unos tímidos brazos. Sentía como subía las escaleras al paraíso. Llegó a él y se sentó, empujó las escaleras y se cayeron. Nada le arruinaría el día.

"**Pete… Hola, ¿qué haces acá?**"

Aún no se separaba por completo, como que le doliera hacerlo. Su mirada se encontró con la de su hermano pequeño y se dio cuenta de cómo él se sonrojó un poco y bajó la mirada. (¿O era su idea?)

"**Yo… Tengo que hablar contigo.**"

"**¿Pasó algo?**"

"**No… O sea sí. No sé…**"

"… **¿Cómo no vas a saber?**"

"**Nathan, yo…**"

"**Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa.**"

"**¿Cualquier cosa?**"

"**Sí.**"

"…"

Aún no lo miraba. Su mirada se fue a un lado y sus manos empezaron a temblar. Ligeramente, pero temblaban. Aunque el menor de los Petrelli se daba cuenta de algo. Nathan lo miraba fijamente, preocupado. No entendía nada, estaba claro. ¿Para qué alguna necesidad de hablar si podía escuchar sus pensamientos? Aunque era algo que le cargaba hacer, porque era como violar la intimidad de alguien, así que no lo hizo. La mirada constante de Nathan posada en él lo estaban poniendo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, sentía como su corazón pareciera que fuera a estallar. Por fin tomó una decisión.

"**Sabes qué, Nathan, no importa, te lo digo otro día, o, no sé, siento haberte interrumpido…**"

Se dio la vuelta, se quería ir antes de que se arrepintiera o algo, o que su hermano le dijera algo, porque eso le podía hacer algo de lo cual estaba seguro que se iba a arrepentir después. Pero… Siempre hay un pero. Nathan le tomó el brazo antes de poder irse. Quedó dándole la espalda a su hermano mayor, y con un montón de emociones mezcladas. ¿Y saben qué eso, cuando pasa, es horrible? No controlas tus acciones, y eso es lo que le iba a suceder, estaba seguro.

"**Pete, algo tienes, ¿no me vas a decir qué te p…?**"

Antes de poder decir algo más, Peter se dio la vuelta y lo besó. Ni siquiera fue un beso. Simplemente, puso sus labios encima de los de su hermano, esperando alguna reacción.

Estaba mal. No tenía otra manera de decirlo. Era un hombre. ¡Díos, era su hermano! No podía ser que su hermano menor estuviera frente a él, los ojos cerrados, sonrojado, sus labios encima de los suyos, sus manos agarrando su corbata, y sin embargo, en el fondo de su ser, estaba radiante. Sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. ¡Pero, eran unos jodidos hermanos! ¡No podían hacer como si nada, y besarse como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo! Se separó, despacio, para tratar de no herir mucho a Peter. Tratar y mucho son las palabras claves de esa frase. ¿Cómo diablos iba a evitar que le doliera a Peter? Notó que su hermano tenía los ojos llorosos.

"**¿Qué hiciste Pete…?**"

"**Yo… Lo siento…**"

"…"

"**Pero yo…**"

"…"

No podía dejar de mirarlo. Sentía que en cualquier momento, en cualquier minuto, o en cualquier milésima de segundo Peter podía explotar en llanto. Además de que no tenía la más mínima idea de qué era lo que le quería decir. Porque Nathan Petrelli, es lo que se le llama un ignorante con los sentimientos. Tenía la boca abierta y miraba para abajo. No decía nada.

"**Yo te amo, Nathan…**"

"**Peter, somos hermanos, yo también te amo, y ahora dime qué te pasa.**"

"**¡Eso es lo qué me pasa! ¡Te amo y no te puedo sacar de mi mente! ¡Cada vez que me abrazas me siento en el cielo! ¡Duermo en las noches pensando en ti y adivina! ¡Despierto todavía pensando en ti! ¡Te amo, Nathan, y no puedo soportar que seas mi hermano y que nunca me querrás como yo te quiero!**"

No. No se imaginan la sorpresa y felicidad de Nathan. Lo único que quería era saltar de felicidad. Cuando dejó de repetir una y otra vez las palabras que recién le había dicho Peter en su mente, se dio cuenta de que este se estaba yendo. Se levantó rápidamente, y lo alcanzó. No, no lo alcanzó, lo atrapó, le dio la vuelta, y lo besó. Un beso lleno de emociones mezcladas. Sí, Nathan no sabía lo que hacía. Cuando se dio cuenta, todo lo que estaba encima de su escritorio había desaparecido y reemplazado por el cuerpo de Peter, entre asustado y lleno de placer, sin la remera puesta. Todas sus cosas estaban en el suelo. ¿Él? No, él aún conservaba su ropa. El único cambio era que ahora no tenía su corbata puesta y los botones de más arriba de su camisa estaban desabrochados, y… Maldición. Peter estaba asustado, él, lleno de emociones mezcladas, y adivinen… ¡¡Eran hermanos!! ¿Cómo diablos estaba pasando…eso? No, no podía mezclar en la misma frase hermanos y… y… ¡eso! Se paró inmediatamente de encima de su hermano.

Peter, aunque, anteriormente dicho, estaba asustado, lo miró con ojos interrogadores. De pronto, Nathan se detuvo. No sabía si alegrarse o asustarse más de lo que ya estaba.

Se imaginó a Pete debajo de él gimiendo de placer. Diablos, algo le apretaba los pantalones.

"**Pete, somos hermanos, no podemos…**"

"**Nate, eso es lo que menos me importa.**"

"**¡Pero a mi sí!**"

"…**Ya entiendo.**"

No sabía como podía ser así, ni como cambiaba tan rápidamente. Hace algunos segundos, prácticamente lo estaba violando, y ahora se arrepentía. Se levantó y buscó su remera. Cuando la encontró, sintió los brazos de su hermano rodearle la cintura, y su respiración en su cuello. Suspiró.

"**Lo siento…**"

"**Ya no importa. Tienes razón. Somos hermanos, no podemos…**"

"**También te amo, Pete…**"

Su cara de sorpresa era evidente. No podía creer que Nathan se lo dijera. O sea, si se lo hubiera dicho cualquier otro día, no le hubiera sorprendido, si siempre le decía que lo amaba y adoraba como un hermano, pero esta vez, estaba respondiendo a sus sentimientos. No sabía como reaccionar. Se alegró. Se dio la vuelta, y Nathan lo besó suavemente.

"**No sé como lo haremos…**"

"**Ya encontraremos la manera…**"

"**Pero…**"

"**Tranquilo, Pete, no moriremos mañana…**"

Pete le sonrío. ¿Hay algo más lindo que Pete sonriéndole? Nathan se castró mentalmente. No sabía como a veces podía ser tan cursi, y mujer para algunas cosas. Hermano de Peter tenía que ser. Sonrío mentalmente a tal pensamiento. Aún odiaba la idea de que eran hombres, pero se alegraba de que su amor fuera correspondido. Ya encontrarían la manera de amarse, por ahora, era muy pronto.

**FIN**

**Waa ok, me salió cursi, imbécil y estúpido, pero lo siento, así fue como se me ocurrió. El título no tiene nada que ver, pero no se me ocurría nada más xD. Ojalá les haya agradado, y si no, gracias por hacer el intento y leerlo y llegar hasta aquí ToT xD ¡Adiós:)**


End file.
